


【龄龙】草莓蛋糕

by yukizz



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukizz/pseuds/yukizz





	【龄龙】草莓蛋糕

“粉色还是黑色？”张九龄眼睛盯着手机伸出手去拍拍趴着那人的屁股，好让他分出点精力理理自己。

王九龙的注意力全在游戏上，感受到他的拍打不自觉的晃晃屁股，头也不回的回答，黑色吧。

哦，张九龄的手又移到他的大腿，腿根处的皮肤又嫩又白，稍微一使劲就能红一片。张九龄手上慢慢加重了力气又捏又揉，惹得王九龙尖着嗓子叫了出来。

“草莓还是橘子？”

王九龙抬起脚往后踹“你今天怎么这么多事。”玩个游戏也不让人清净，这都要输了。  
嘿嘿嘿，张九龄放下手机笑的灿烂的趴到他后背上，伸着头去亲他嘟起来的嘴和肉肉的脸。“最后一个最后一个～”

“草莓好了。”

 

靠，王九龙红着脸把快递盒子往桌上一扔，插着腰冲屋里大喊“张九龄你给我出来”。

“嚷嚷什么啊”

王九龙气急败坏地去揪张九龄的头发。就说怎么那么多事，自己那天光顾着打游戏也没多想，刚刚拆快递才明白过来，这个大流氓！  
“这不都是你选的吗，再说你揪我头发干嘛啊”

“爽！”

“对啊”张九龄一指被抛弃的快递，理直气壮“这不也是让你爽的吗”

 

直到被张九龄压到床上王九龙还在想这个人真的太多歪理了。

身下被扩张的感觉并不好受，张九龄长年打板的手上有一层薄茧，而现在他就用这层薄茧去磨那艳红柔软的内壁，磨的它痒的流水，想要却又说不出来。

王九龙用手捂住自己涨红的脸，无助地想这也太羞耻了。

草莓味的润滑剂很香，打开的时候让张九龄想起了草莓奶油蛋糕，白乎乎的奶油上点缀着一颗颗草莓。王九龙就像是那草莓蛋糕，等着他来吃掉。

呜，小巧的跳蛋被顶进去激的王九龙呜咽了一下。一点一点被突破的感觉实在太过于明显。

“老大…”王九龙胡乱挥着胳膊想去抓他不断开垦的手臂，却被张九龄一把握住手腕舔了上去。另一只手还不忘打开跳蛋的开关。

“不行…九龄，你关上它。”两条腿绞在一起蹭来蹭去，嗡嗡的声音振的王九龙头脑发胀，整个人处于崩溃的边缘。

张九龄亲亲他泛红的脖子，这样的大楠太诱人，他已经要忍不住了可他还是想再欺负欺负他，看他变到更可口的样子。

九龄，王九龙的声音已经带了哭腔，上气不接下气的哽咽着，伸出胳膊环住了张九龄的脖子。“你快点进来吧。”

这要是再忍得住就不是男人了，张九龄把还疯狂跳动的小玩意拿出来，看媚肉不舍的缠上来，哑着嗓子在王九龙耳边低声“这可不是我欺负你。”

太刺激了，王九龙觉得自己脑子一片空白，整个人像是暴风雨中的一片孤舟，摇摆的厉害又无处依靠。整个人抖的厉害，偏偏张九龄还使坏的换着角度往里顶。

“九龄 九龄啊”王九龙被顶的说不出整话，咿咿呀呀的倒是极大的取悦了张九龄。他俯下身去用舌头描摹王九龙的唇，亮晶晶的就像他盯着自己看时的眼睛一样。

他想，这是他的楠楠啊，是从小跟着他长起来，胖的时候可爱瘦下来帅的楠楠。是无条件信任他，关键时刻又愿意跟他携手并肩的楠楠。而现在他躺在自己的身下，红着眼尾黏糊糊的缠着叫自己老大九龄。

楠楠，楠楠。张九龄发出满足的叹息，身下的动作也越来越快顶的越来越深。终于，王九龙控制不住的高声叫起来，迎来了今晚的第一次高潮。

高潮过后的小穴忍不住收缩起来，湿湿润润将张九龄夹的更紧。张九龄爽的骂出了声狠狠顶两下也射了出来，一拍屁股“给哥哥好好含着。”

内射的过程在王九龙脑中被拉长，他感受着自己的小腹一点点涨起，有些没被堵住的液体缓慢流出，太磨人了，还没从高潮中缓过来的身体无比的敏感，一点点的刺激都足够他消化好久。

休息了一会，他无力的推推趴到自己身上的人“你出去。”张九龄含住他的耳垂含糊不清道“你这也太无情了，用完就扔啊。”  
“滚，也不知道是谁天天精虫上脑。”

张九龄顺着他瘦下来后越发明显的线条一路摸到腰，不轻不重的掐了一把“你就天天嘴硬吧，不知道谁爽的夹着腰让我快点。”

“嘶，你怎么又动了。”

“让你知道心口不一的后果。”

 

“哎，要草莓的好不好？”张九龄揉揉王九龙的头发问道。闻言窝在怀里的人撑着沙发坐起来，昨天使用过度的地方还有点痛。“你有没有点良心了，不能缓两天再做吗。”

 

张九龄丈二和尚摸不着头脑，转过手机递到王九龙的面前无辜的摊摊手“我说的是蛋糕啊。”


End file.
